Kinda SOrta Maybe? Crazy
by Ice Princess Ai
Summary: Two girls traveling to jump city, one wants to meet Beast boy but there seems to be more to it, Like maybe the fact that they both have powers. and what's with the dark figures in the alleys?
1. At the Beginning

Kinda, Sorta, Maybe, Crazy

by Ice Princess Ai.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans and if I did Beast boy would be all mine.

"Hikari..." Olivia whined. "Are we almost there yet?"

Hikari sighed, she and Olivia had met while backpacking in Europe, the two had instantly made a connection. Mostly because they were both headed for the same destination, Jump City.

"Olivia just chill or something we still have two hours until we get there." Hikari replied. Olivia turned her head and watched the blur of objects they were passing. Traveling with Hikari reminded her of her favorite book, Kamikaze Girls.

Deep in her mind she couldn't shake the feeling that she would soon be involved in a demonic like plan. But it was either that or the taco she ate was disagreeing with her.

-two hours-

"Olivia...OLIVIA!" Hikari shouted. Olivia squeaked and proceeded to fall off the bike.She stood up groggily and yawned" what?" she asked sleepily

Hikari motioned for Olivia to look arond her. Her expression went from shocked to amazed to ecstatic. As soon as Hikari had stopped the car , Olivia jumped and ran around in circles screaming "OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE FINALLY IN JUMP CITY"(1)

Hikari shook her head as she leaned onto the bike, which made a ticking sound as it cooled.

"You're such a SPAZ Olivia" she scolded playfully.

Olivia giggled"I'm just happy that I might finally get to meet Beast boy!"

"Geez " Hikari shook her. As she turned to look at the building, she noticed the scene happening inside, and realized that Olivia wasn't standing in the best place.

"Olivia move away from the building" she warned.

Olivia stared at her confused"why?"

The wall behind her exploded with an ear shattering sound.

Brother Blood grabbed Olivia by the back of the shirt and twisted her arm so she couldn't escape.

"Shush child and I won't hurt you much." He said mockingly as she screamed.

She growled"and who the ..." she was cut short and the Teen Titans came pouring out of the building, Hikari slowly walked past them and stood in front of Olivia.

Robin spoke first"Get out of the way Brother Blood is a dangerous criminal."

Hikari glared at him." Well that criminal has my best friend."

Olivia groaned"Are you going to argue about this?"

Brother Blood gave her a skeptical look "It's not like you can do anything."

She smirked"Wanna bet?". Her eyes began to glow with a light blue light. She frozen Brother Blood's feet to the ground, shocking him and twisted out of his grip. He quickly freed himself and sent a series of kicks and punches towards her, Olivia skillfully dodged each blow. Getting a little tired of him, she kicked him in the face and unleashed her special move," Burst Wind"

Hikari watched from the sideline with the teen titans as Olivia knocked Brother Blood into a tree rendering him unconsicous. Olivia landed in front of Hikari.

"How was that?" she questioned

"Freaking Awesome" Beast boy shouted.

Hikari rolled her eyes "Not your best but it was pretty good."

Olivia sighed "My timings off again?"

Hikari nodded "You can't reach your full potential unless you seriously time it right with your energy"

Robin took a step forward"So who are you guys?"

"And what business do you have here?" finished Raven

"Also! What is your name, favorite color, and would you like to be my friend?"

Olivia took a deep breath. " I'm Olivia Ai, green and sure"

Hikari merely shrugged but answered anyways."Hikari Kaze, Blue and I guess"

Starfire let out a cheer and put both girls into a rib crushing hug. Raven glared in the background as everyone was being introduced.

Raven was about to repeat her question, when Ai let out an earsplitting shriek and glomped Beast boy.

"I finally get to meet Beast boy!"she sighed " This is the happiest day of my life.

Hikari sighed"Olivia, we need to get to the hotel before it closes."

Cyborg interrupted "Why don't you two stay at the tower with us?"

"Yeah if you're traveling you'll save some money."Robin added.

Ai looked at the ground."Thanks but no thanks."

Hikari nodded" We'll just stay at the hotel."

Both girls climbed aboard the crotch rocket bike that held their luggage and rode off.

Robin turned towards his teammates"I don't think this is the last time we'll see them"

Cyborg nodded." I did a power reading on Ai and she's extremely powerful ,like she's not even human."

Raven's expression showed she was in total agreement"and they completely avoided answering half our questions"

Robin nodded"Let's head back to the tower for the night"

As the team left a cloaked figure in the alley chuckled

"You two can't run forever." At the same time in the distance a figure with blood red wings looked towards the sunset.

"Hell does exist and I'll make sure you both get there."

---------------------

a revised first chapter! YAY

(1) the OMFG is meant to be there. It was a Request from one of my friends as she wanted her favorite saying to be put in.

(2) It is going to get better than it is,and the characters will be more developed just give it time.

Thanks for reading -Ai


	2. Pretty Girls Make Graves

Kinda SOrta Maybe? Crazy- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans...(but i wish i did)

As Olivia and Hikari headed back towards the hotel, Hikari felt like someone was watching them... no not them,...Olivia. She had known for a while that Olivia wasn't human. In fact Olivia didn't know what she was. Raised in an orphanage and had no idea who she was or where she came from. Until one day, a voice whispered gently to her. "jump city will hold the answers to your existence" Hikari somehow knew the role in which Olivia would someday play, and felt it better not to tell her. It's hard to tell your best friend, that you know why she exists when even she doesn't. Hikari thought back. when had she found out about Olivia's fate?

It was raining, not the kind of rain that you could walk in and felt relaxed. The kind that felt like nails being dug into your skin.of being hit with tiny needles. This had been the day that everything went wrong for Hikari. She had never felt so lost so...alone. It wasn't until her mother was on her death bed that she found the cause of all her despair.

"Hikari?" came a soft gentle voice

"What is it mom?" the tears and sadness were written all over her face. she had to be brave, this was her mother.

"The time has come.You must go Hikari" she whispered

"Go where mom?" her face was struck with panic "what's happened?"

" You are the beacon of light that is needed. You must find the child of beginnings. Together you are to bring this world back into into a unified state."

"Mom, if...if I'm the beacon of light then where's my other half? the beacon of darkness?"

"You must find her on your own. but remember she isn't human"

Hikari stifled a gasp of shock.

"Then...what.. is..." she was cut off by her mother's hand

"You'll know when the time is right."

Hikari remembered that day all too well. That same night, her mother had died and she had been shipped off to a distant relative in England. He wasn't really a distant relative, but her father, whom was only considered distant because he had had absolutely no idea how to care for a teenage girl of 16 and because he had never bothered to stay around.

"That same month is when everything became the end, when I decided to come to jump city, when I met Olivia, when i learned i was needed to save the world." she whispered softly.

Olivia tapped Hikari on the shoulder.

"Are you...okay?"

Hikari nodded

"Yeah...just...thinking."

Olivia stared at her confused and debated telling her they should have stayed at the tower, but thought better of it. Once you got into an argument with Hikari,you were sure to lose.

As the two reached the hotel. Hikari stopped a block away. Sighing she began to contemplate the situation. By staying in the hotel, they could be putting the other humans in danger, and if they stayed with the titans they would be putting them in danger.

The big question was,"Who'd handle the danger better?"

"Hikari?" Olivia began but was cut off by Hikari starting the bike and sharply making a u-turn.

At the sudden change in pace Olivia screamed.

"HIKARI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"We're taking the titans up on their offer."

Olivia said nothing but squeezed Hikari tightly, letting her know how thankful she was.

Hikari gave a small smile. she had really wanted to see another titan herself, Speedy.

As the girls neared the tower, a sinking feeling was present in their guts.

"Hikari somethings here"

"I know"

She brought the bike to a halt and parked. Grabbing a package wrapped in brown paper, she tore off the cover to reveal a giant broadsword that was twice her height. Olivia had shaped ice into the form of double daggers.

"Demons." Hikari hissed and Olivia winced, fighting demons always brought back bad memories. Memories, that she believed weren't hers.

Hikari made the first move. Summoning the power of water into her broadsword, she struck the ground with sudden force, destroying the veil that had once concealed the demons.

Back in the tower, Raven had her senses going through the roof, which alarmed Robin. The sensors weren't going off, so why were Raven's powers going nuts?

Cyborg had begun analyzing the progress of the city, it wasn't until his scan got closer to the tower that he noticed Hikari and Olivia fighting what looked like monsters.

"ugh...guys"

"What is it cyborg?" Robin answered.

"Yes" chimed in Starfire" what is the matter?"

Cyborg motioned for them to go outside. Raven followed, but was very disagreeable.

The scene taking place out side was quite brutal. As they rushed outside,they realized what was making Raven's senses go off. The demons that Hikari had revealed earlier were setting off the many sensors in her head, that it drove her insane.

As Olivia destroyed the last of the demons, Robin and Cyborg launched a net over the two.

"HEY!" Olivia cried

Hikari let out a stream of very colorful words that made Raven and Cyborg drop their jaws.

"You two are going with us for questioning."Cyborg sighed.

Hikari growled ,but Olivia shook her head warning her against any unnecessary actions. Hikari unhappily bit her tongue and waited to see what would become of her and Olivia.

---------------

Sorry it took so long for this update. I've been revising everything i've done. so i'm going to redo the first chapter and hopefully have both it and the 3rd chapter up soon.

thanks for waiting -Ai


	3. Here We Go Again

Kinda SOrta Maybe? CRAZY

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Selene, Olivia and Hikari.

--------------------------------------

Cyborg and Robin had placed the two girls in a small room. It was pretty nice considering they were being held against their will. Hikari, who happened to be bored out of her mind, began punching the wall in hopes of breaking it, or at least putting a dent in it. Olivia had announced that she was going to be an emo and wait in the corner until they were let out. Robin winced at the sound of Hikari's fists smacking against the wall over and over. Either she was trying to break out, or she felt like annoying them. He continued to ignore them, until he realized that only Hikari was making noise.

"What happened to Olivia?" Robin rushed from the control room to where the girls were being kept. As he swung open the door, Hikari stopped punching the wall and Olivia looked up from her corner, where unknown to Robin she was making a phone call. Robin looked towards Hikari who was no leaning against the wall. Sighing he asked

"Would you stop punching the wall it's very annoying." Hikari frowned "I'll stop it when you let us go and meet our demands." Robin raised an eyebrow, and smirked. After receiving a glare from Hikari, Robin responded

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands." Olivia gave Hikari a nervous glance,

" Don't do anything rash, Hika. I don't feel like cleaning up your mess." Hikari gave a devilish laugh, which stopped when Olivia tossed a random rock at her head. Robin stared obviously amused at the scene taking place between the two girls. Olivia stood up, carefully placing her phone in her back pocket. She walked up to Robin who immediately got into a defensive state. Olivia held her hands out in front if Robin.

"I don't have anything" she said. Robin looked at her with an untrusting look on his face. "What do you want?" He asked. "Can I have some food and water?" Robin looked surprised at her request. "Umm sure?" Olivia nodded a small thanks to Robin and went back to her corner. Hikari had given up trying to break the wall and had fallen in a heap on the floor. Robin glanced in her direction.

"Do you want anything?" Hikari thought for a moment

"Yes I do" she said at last. Olivia rolled her eyes knowing what would come out of her friend's mouth.

"I want to meet Speedy" she whispered. Robin's face showed pure amusement

"Why Speedy?" he asked causing a blush to spread across Hikari's face.

"None of your business." She replied venomously. Olivia bounced around singing

"Speedy and Hikari sitting in a tree…" Hikari threw her shoe at Olivia hitting her in the chest. Olivia gave a cry of pain and lunged for Hikari. As the two were "fighting" Robin took it as his chance to slip out unnoticed. Robin left for the kitchen, praying the two girls wouldn't try to kill each other in his absence. He made a right turn down the hall and collided with Cyborg.

"Hey man! Watch where you're going." Cyborg cried. Robin shook his head.

"Sorry Cy. I got distracted." Cyborg smiled

"Oh yeah! There's a girl waiting for you upstairs" he said. Robin's face was lined in confusion.

"OK then." He started for the stairs but suddenly stopped. "Can you bring the girls some food and water?" Cyborg nodded and left for the kitchen, while robin made his way to the living room. As he made his way up the stairs, he silently wondered who would be visiting him.

As he reached the living room, he paused only to be glomped by an old friend of his. "Selene!" he cried out, surprised to see her after so long.

"I thought you were with Bruce still?" he questioned. Selene giggled, her dark brown hair swirled behind her as she danced away. "

I got bored" she replied dancing to the music that Robin had just noted was coming from her iPod.

"You got bored?" He questioned. Selene nodded and paused to change the song.

"Can I chill here?" She mindlessly asked, and Robin smiled.

"Of course" Selene selected her song and moved her head as Robin began to hear the pounding techno admitting from the tiny ear buds. She spun around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Awesome! See you at dinner!" She then proceeded to dance her way to her room almost bumping into Cyborg on the way up. Robin sighed and shook his head; it was great to see an old friend again, but he had prisoners to attend to.

---------------------

Hey guys chapter 3 is finally up! this is a lot better than the other two chapters. Give me lots of advice in the reviews please!

chapter 4 coming soon

ice


End file.
